Affliction
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: "In the grand scheme of things, she knows that it's for the best, to remind her that the things worth fighting for won't come without a little pain." iOpen a Restaurant one-shot continuation. Rated for smut.


**A/N: This is a continuation of iOpen a Restaurant. After all that angst and tension between Sam and Freddie, this was well-deserved. **

**Smut ahead. Please don't skip to it, though. Read. It's better when you let the tension and angst build up. Trust me. It is.**

She hates him. She hates him _so much_.

Yet she's insanely in love with him at the same time.

She couldn't believe how much of an asshole he'd been today. All three of them were in the iCarly studio after coming back from Gibby's restaurant, and Sam was sitting in the half-vintage car at the far end of the studio.

She sat there, arms crossed, glaring at Freddie, who was discussing technical improvements for the show with Carly. They were standing across from each other at a small round table as tall as their midsections and examining something on a piece of paper. Sam keeps a sullen, angry expression on her face, and Freddie keeps glancing at her as he talks to Carly nervously, as if he doesn't know why she was so frustrated.

"Okay," Carly finally says, "I think we have enough down to try and test out this week."

She skims the paper one last time, smiles, and folds it up.

"I'll keep this," she says. "If you guys wanna' go now, you can."

"Yeah, I was just gonna' say I gotta' leave now," Freddie replies, closing his laptop and holding it at his side. "Seeya', Carly."

He gives her a one-armed hug, and she awkwardly accepts it, wrapping a flimsy arm around him and looking at Sam weirdly.

"Uh, yeah…" Carly says, looking at Freddie with an odd expression when he pulls away.

He just stands there, smiling, and she stares at him a little more before saying, "Well, bye."

"Right," he says, turning himself towards the studio door. He glances back at Sam for a second, flinching when he sees the same angry expression on her face, and turns back to the door. "Sorry… Bye."

He leaves, and Carly glances back at Sam, pointing towards his direction with her thumb and mouthing, "What the heck?"

She just rolls her eyes and gets up, walks towards Carly, and places a hand on her shoulder before saying, "Don't worry about him. I'm convinced he's from the Nub-ula Galaxy instead of the Milky Way."

Carly exhales a small laugh, "Okay, whatever you say."

Sam leaves, thinking about what he said earlier to Carly. Carly already told her what Freddie said right before Sam called them to come down to the basement: "Is it too late for you to love me?" The thought of him saying that made her jaw clench, and she walks downstairs with a partially angry expression on her face.

When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she can hear Freddie and Spencer having a conversation about something of some sort; she doesn't really care. She ignores both of them and keeps walking towards the door.

"Uh, hey, Sam, I was just talking to Spencer about—"

He's cut off when she slams the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Spencer asks, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," Freddie says, slipping out of his stool and standing up. "She's been acting like that to me all day ever since we came back from school."

"Well, then maybe you should go talk to her."

"Yeah, I will," he says with a little hesitation in his voice, and he tosses a bye over his shoulder to Spencer as he flies through the door.

He catches up with Sam to see her waiting for the elevator, leaning on the opposite wall with her arms crossed and staring at it blankly as if he wasn't there.

"Sam?" he asks, taking one more tentative step towards her.

"Leave me alone, Benson," she snarls, not making eye contact with him.

He gives her a look.

"What the heck is wrong with you today?" he asks, beginning to get a little annoyed.

"Me? What the heck is wrong with _me_?" she asks, turning towards him, her voice rising to a close yell. "I should be asking the same question."

"What the hell are you talking abo—"

"You wanna' fucking tell me why you're after Carly again all of a sudden?" she snaps. "Are you really gonna' act like nothing ever happened between us? Huh?"

He was taken aback. The break-up hadn't been mentioned between the two of them since that night, and to have it suddenly thrown at him like that catches him off-guard, thoughts streaming through his mind all at once.

"And it's my fault?" he answers back harshly. "It's _my_ fault we're not back together right now? I'm not the one pushing you away! You are! You're the one pushing _me_ away! Even after we broke up, you still treated me the same way you did _before_ we got together! You kept giving me mixed signals! I mean, one day you're so nice to me. You talk to me; you tell me everything. You act like Sam, my best friend. And then the next day you're straight back to punching me in the gut and calling me nicknames! I didn't know what the hell to think! I didn't know what the hell to _do_! I _wanted _to get back together with you! I did!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that! Why does it have to be so fucking complicated all the time?"

"Complicated?" he screams, taking one step towards her and getting right in her face. "_Complicated_? You wanna' fucking talk to me about _complicated_? I'll tell you what's complicated: THIS RELATIONSHIP! I will never get around to understanding you, and maybe that's why we're always fighting like this all the time! Maybe that's why we broke up! You're always the one wanting to put up a fight, and I just always have to fight you right back because of it! So _you_ fucking tell me about 'complicated,' Sam!"

"Fuck you! I didn't always start the arguments! You did, too! Just because I disagreed with you sometimes didn't mean you always needed to answer me right back! Don't you even dare blame the break up on me, Freddie!"

"I didn't _say_ it was your fault! But you know what? Now that I think of it, maybe it i—"

"Oh, fuck you!" she retorts nastily. "So you're saying that, because it's my fault, you can go after my best friend like that? Even after telling me that you loved me? When you say something like that, you're making a promise… A promise you obviously couldn't keep. So go to hell, Freddie! Go. To. Hell."

At this, Freddie was taken aback. He searches her eyes, which he notices had begun to water, but she turns her head farther away from his view and quickly swipes her hand across her cheek discreetly to hide the moisture that had just trickled down her face. He feels his jaw tense, and for whatever reason, he still feels the need to argue with her.

"Look, you never let me back in, Sam," he says, his voice lowering. "You never even gave me the chance! I didn't break that promise… I still… love you. I didn't say I don't. I just… I used to know you. You told me so much when we were together. And now you're right back to closing me out again."

"So what, that gives you an excuse to go after mybest friend?" she retorts back at him. "Are you kidding me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I waited!" he screams back. "I waited, okay? I waited for that _one day_. That one day we said we'd just fall back together again…" he says, his voice lowering again. "But it never came."

She looks up at him through anger-flared eyes.

"So what did you want me to do?" he asks quietly. "Wait? Just wait more and more months until you'd open up to me again? Well, gee, Sam. So much for 'maybe one day.'"

She can't come up with a retaliation for that one, so she just gives him an angry glare before saying, "Fuck you _and _your promises… I hate you."

She catches sight of the anger that flashes in his eyes for only a second before she suddenly feels his lips crash down onto hers, making her gasp, but she can't stop her lips from kissing back immediately in response. She continues kissing him for a few seconds before she finally realizes what she's doing, and she pushes at his shoulder, pulling away all of a sudden.

"Freddie, why are you—"

He cuts her off again by pushing his lips against hers forcefully.

"Because I fucking love you, and you drive me _insane_," he mumbles against her mouth in a low, lusty voice that sends tremors down Sam's spine. "And if I can't convince you by telling you…" he pauses, pulls away to look her in the eyes intensely, breathing heavily, "maybe I can show you."

She's not given a second to respond when he kisses her roughly again, tangling his fingers through her hair, forcing his tongue past her lips, and twisting his head to the side to make their lips meet at a delicious angle.

Her head is spinning, ears burning, cheeks heating up, and the air has suddenly become so stifling she can't breathe. But to her surprise she doesn't push him away. To her surprise she doesn't stop him from running his hands along her body. To her surprise she doesn't stop him when he's opening up the door to his apartment and pushing her inside.

The feel of his hands roaming her body suddenly makes her hot for him, and she can feel how turned on he is already, could feel its thickness pressed up against her thigh. She moans and feels a rush of liquid at her core, grinding her hips against him. She remembers how good he'd felt inside of her every time they'd go at it when they were together, and she suddenly needs exactly that right now.

She moans when he sits her down on the cool surface of the kitchen countertop and presses two fingers against her thrumming, jean-clad core, and she tugs at his hair, biting her lip to keep from moaning louder when he slips his fingers inside her finally unbuttoned jeans. His skilled fingers remember exactly how to rub her, where to touch her, where to drive her insane, and all at once she feels drunk and delirious with desire.

His pants are suddenly too tight for him, and he can feel his erection straining against the fabric of his dark jeans. He thinks he might explode from anticipation when she feels her thigh rubbing up against it, grinding against him urgently and expunging all coherent thought from his mind. All he can focus on now is her, and he growls, leaving a blooming red love bite on her neck with the edges of his teeth.

She reaches down and palms the bulge on the front of his jeans, and he hisses against her neck at the feel of her hand stroking him through his pants. She slips her hand past the edge of his jeans and into his boxers, unbuttoning the button and wrapping her hand around his hard member, taking torturously long, slow strokes to tease him. A long, low groan that comes out almost as a growl comes from deep within his throat, and he presses his nose against her neck, breathing her in as he feels himself stiffen even more.

"Fuck, Sam…"

Suddenly, he can't take it anymore and quickly jerks her jeans down her legs almost violently, not bothering to pull them off all the way before tugging his own jeans down along with his boxers, pooling them around his ankles. He nearly tears her underwear when he tugs them down her legs. When she is finally free from all her undergarments, he kisses her roughly and wraps his arms around her, sliding into her and making her moan.

"Yes," she moans, throwing her head back, mouth flying open with a silent scream and gyrating her hips against his, her hands clenching in his hair. "_Freddie_…"

"God, Sam," he growls as he pushes up into her tightness again and again, moaning against her mouth.

She'd forgotten how big he was, could tell by the way her walls seemed to stretch to accommodate his size. And she wants to tell him to slow down, to let her body adhere to his larger-than-average size, but she doesn't because she finds the dull pain gradually subsiding, becoming replaced by something much more overwhelming, stronger. It was making ripples through her body, making her moan and buck her hips towards him, and she finally labels the feeling with pleasure.

The last time they did this was the night they'd broken up, but it definitely wasn't as rough. It was completely different from the slow, deliberate touches, the longing glances, the soft, loving gestures and movements. This was aggressive.

She could feel her body jerking each time he thrust into her roughly, and she feels his deep groans vibrating in his chest every time her muscles clench around him. A bolt of pleasure rushes through her when he spreads one of his palms over the small of her back, pushing her closer to him and shoving himself farther inside her. She moans loudly and bucks her hips, and he hisses at the feel of her dripping down his shaft.

"Fuck, Sam," he groans, kissing and biting at her neck. "I missed this so much."

"Ugh, Freddie," she keens. "Fuck. Don't stop."

"I can't," he growls.

He starts moving faster against her when he feels himself reaching his end, but he holds back; he wants to make her come, long and hard, over and over again. To remind her that, although they were broken up, although they were still trying to figure out the complications behind their fucked up relationship, there was no one else out there that could make her feel the way he could.

He groans and buries his face in her neck, breathing her in and rotating his hips before thrusting them upward. The result is a loud moan from Sam, sinks her teeth into his shoulder and rakes her nails down the fabric of his shirt. The expletives and breathy vowels escaping her mouth make it hard for him not to explode, but he holds out, shoving his hips against hers repeatedly.

When he feels her muscles tighten up around him, her hips grinding against his frantically, he knows she's close, and his pace quickens even more.

"Gonna' come for me?" he asks, thrusting particularly deep now. "Huh?"

"Fuck…" she breathes, her voice spiking up an octave. "Freddie…"

"Come on, baby," he growls. "Come for me."

She comes apart with a scream when his fingers trail down her body to play with her clit, and she grinds against him wildly, muscles clenching hard around him.

"Ungh, _fuck_," he grunts, bites down hard on his bottom lip, hips jerking against his will. "You're so tight."

The feeling of her walls contracting around him feels so good, and it takes so much for him to keep from succumbing to his release, but he resists, stops moving inside her for a moment to let her come back down to earth. She's breathing heavily, sweating and laying her head down on his shoulder, and he knows that if it weren't for the support of his arms and his body, she wouldn't be able to sit up.

He hears her whisper his name so quietly he's not even sure if he'd just imagined it, and he pulls her off the counter, wraps her legs around him tighter and kicks his jeans off his ankles.

"Where are we going?" she asks breathily, still a little out of it.

"Shhh…" he only replies and lays her down on his couch.

He tugs her pants off the rest of the way and tosses it somewhere behind him. He climbs on top of her, has to stare at the blissful expression on her face, wants to pause this moment and stare at her beauty forever. But he wants to keep his promise of making her come again and again, so he pushes his gentlemanlike thoughts away, and the primal, lustful animal in him resurfaces again, climbing over her and positioning himself, but not before tugging off his shirt and throwing it behind him.

"Oh, FUCK!" she screams when she feels his thickness push into her again.

The feeling of him sliding along her walls once again is overwhelming, and she thinks she might implode with how good it feels. It's almost too good, as if it were all just a dream. Surreal. She bucks her hips towards him, and a scorching wave of pleasure washes over her when he sinks in deeper than before.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Freddie! …Yes! Fuck!"

"Mmm," he groans gruffly against her neck, unable to stop himself from moving faster. "_Sam_… You feel… fuck… so _good_."

"Mm, Freddie," she says breathily. "I'm so close."

"Again?" he asks, panting, surprise filling the tone of his voice, and she can only nod frantically, unable to talk anymore past the intense feelings of pleasure streaking across her body.

Her moans gradually get louder and louder, but before she can topple pleasurably over the edge, she feels herself being lifted up, and before she knows what's happening, she's suddenly hovering above him, straddling his thighs. He stares up at her panting and sweating figure, and she can't help but do the same, fascinated by the way a trickle of sweat glistens and runs its way from his forehead down the side of his face.

She thinks he looks so handsome and sexy, a few strands of his brown locks falling over his forehead. He smirks at the look she's giving him, but he isn't given a chance to say anything when she leans down and captures his lips with hers, wanting to get back to what they were doing.

His hands are fixated at her hips, and she feels them burning hand-shaped marks on her skin. She whimpers against his mouth when their tongues slide against each other's, begging silently for what she wants—what she _needs_. The pleasure shoots through her so suddenly when her hips are lifted and she's sliding back down on him she can't help but break the kiss and arch her back, moaning so loud she hopes Carly doesn't hear them from across the hall. She bucks her hips down and forward in response, and she hisses through her teeth at the feeling of him buried so deep inside her.

"Fuck, you feel so big this way," she purrs, and he growls, only moving her hips faster against him at her latest sentiment.

"Aren't I big either way?" he smirks, and she's surprised her brain even manages to comprehend what he's saying and smiles, nodding in agreement.

There's a pressure building in her core, and she feels it growing each time she slides back down on him.

"God, Sam, I don't know how much longer I can take it," he groans, and she only whimpers in response, her lips unable to form words past the powerful thrusts he's making up into her.

He experiments with this new position and lifts his hips just the slightest bit on her down-stroke, hitting a spot deep inside her, and he's almost startled at the high-pitched moan—or some might say scream—that flies from her lips.

"Freddie!" she moans. "Oh, God… Yes. You feel so good."

"Right… ugh… back at ya'," he pants.

He's so close, can feel his release screaming at him, threatening him, and he just hopes she gets there before he does. He keeps grunting, groaning, holding out, and with a long, drawn-out moan, his hips snap up, and he finally lets go. The feeling of him pulsating inside her triggers her release and she comes with him, moaning loudly and whirling her hips. She's not sure if he'd made her come again or if she was having an incredibly long orgasm, but she's still at her peak, stars and hot white lights flashing beneath her eyelids, back arching and mouth hanging open as moans and expletives stream from it continuously.

It's euphoric. She's not aware of the room around her anymore. She's only aware of the body breathing heavily beneath her as he pants against her neck, still connected to her. The room feels like it's disappeared; she's not even sure if she's on earth anymore. It's like her entire being falls apart when she collapses against him, and her brain feels unattached to her body, but at this point, she doesn't even _care_.

She only comes back to reality when she feels a pair of lips on her neck, kissing a slow, heated trail upwards until they reach her lips. She kisses back languidly, can suddenly feel sleepiness tugging at her eyelids and fatigue nudging at her body. An audible gasp escapes her throat when he finally slides himself out of her. Her eyes search his face for any type of emotion when he pulls away: angry, sad, happy, frustrated. But she's not given time to psychoanalyze his expression any further when she blacks out and falls asleep in record time.

He sighs in resignation, rubbing his hand up and down her back and gently pushing her off of him and onto his couch. He carries her to his bedroom, remembers that his mom won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, and places her in his bed with him. Rummaging through his drawers, he has the courtesy of dressing her in one of his boxers and one of his penny-tees that is two sizes too big on her, which he loves seeing her in, and he can't suppress the child-like grin that tugs at his lips. He kisses her one last time on the lips and on the forehead.

"I love you so much, Sam," he whispers, as if scared to break the silence filling the room, hopes that she's at least a little conscious to hear him. "So much. And I'm so sorry for what I did and said to you today."

He wraps her in his arms snugly, afraid to lose her once more. He isn't sure of what tomorrow morning may bring, but at this point, all he knows is that he isn't about to let her leave him just like that again. He plans on talking to her about it tomorrow and hopes that she's finally ready to get back together with him, because after tonight, he feels more than ready for a new beginning—a fresh start to what they tried so hard to perfect when they were together.

After thinking about all she said today, he feels like such an asshole for saying those things. He was doing it again. Hurting her when he promised her that he'd never hurt her—a promise he made way back at the start of their relationship. And there he was today, doing exactly that, with or without the relationship.

He can't imagine the pain he'd put her through today, after that single night they'd broken up. But wherever her heart hurt, wherever the afflictions in her heart lay, he promised to mend those internal wounds, and make right the wrongs he'd done. And as much hurt she felt, in the grand scheme of things, she knows that it's for the best, to remind her that the things worth fighting for won't come without a little pain.

Nothing worth having comes without a little pain.

**A/N: So this was in my computer for a long time, and I totally forgot about it, and then I found it again, so I fixed it up and finally posted it. I actually got really into this one… Over 4,000 words. Pretty insane. Haha. Hope you liked it.**

**But now that I go back and read it… this one is **_**incredibly **_**hot and heavy. I think I might've made it a little too heavy-handed. For once I feel like such a pervert. lol. But I posted it anyway 'cause well… what's the point of having an un-posted fanfic on your computer? Haha. And the fact that FF net is cracking down on M-rated fics nowadays is, well… It puts this particular fic at risk, doesn't it? :P**

**Not sure how well I did on this one, though. How was it? Please tell me. Sometimes I feel like I'm a terrible writer. Am I? If I am, thanks for reading anyway. And if I'm not, well… feel free to review! Or favorite, for those of you who are less vocal than others. :)**


End file.
